


Veil of Twilight

by Lovefromlea



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Horror, Hurt, Link x Midna - Freeform, Midna - Freeform, POV, Princess Zelda - Freeform, Thriller, Trust, Twili - Freeform, Twilight Princess, Twilight Realm, Usurper, Zant - Freeform, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform, the legend of zelda - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefromlea/pseuds/Lovefromlea
Summary: How did the Usurper Zant take over the Light realm?Did Princess Zelda do anything to stop him?*Minor trigger warning of harm, video game violence.This story is set just before the beginning of the game and is written with the point-of-view of Princess Zelda.Story arc from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.*This is due to be re-written. Feedback is greatly appreciated for the re-write.Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or the characters, these are copyrighted by Nintendo.Please support the official releases. I also do not own the image used for the book cover.





	Veil of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ This is a collection of stories based on The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.  
♡ This was my personal favorite game from the series, and I wanted to write in Princess Zelda's Point of View (POV). I liked how dark the storyline was and wanted to write something a little darker. I will be writing several of the key scenes Zelda appears in, in-game and also my interpretation behind the scenes.  
♡ For this set of stories, I aim to update on a quarterly basis. This is due to the size of the stories I am writing.   
♡ Trigger warnings for these stories; Harm and hurt, loss of life, and murder. Minor warning, similar to that of the game of the same series.  
♡ Feedback is greatly appreciated, so please do leave a comment on the story, let me know your thoughts and opinions! This story is due to be re-written.  
♡ Huge disclaimer; I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or the characters, these are copyrighted by Nintendo. Please support the official releases. I also do not own the image used for the book cover.

"Once upon a time, there lived two civilizations, both alike in all ways, but one. One adapted to live in the world of Light, ruled by the beautiful Princess Zelda, the other favored to dwell in the Twilight realm, ruled by an equally as beautiful Princess.  
They both live in parallel to one another, living in perfect harmony until one fateful day. A dominate Usurper overthrew the Princess of Twilight, consumed by his greed of power, broke through into the realm of Light".

★ ★ ★ 

The sun set low on the horizon, the skies burning like an open flame. Oranges, reds, and yellows burnt brightly in the fading light, one so beautiful and pure like a smile from the radiant Goddess herself. Hyrule Castle at beneath the rays, a vast perfectly square-shaped society under the rein of a young beautiful Princess. Her name was Zelda, her sapphire eyes deep like ocean waves. Her hair was dark like tree bark, brown with highlights of blonde, tied beautifully in a loose braid. The Princess began her rein fairly young, due to an unfortunate accident. Although she was mature beyond her years and one of the wisest women of the kingdom. She was a strong, independent woman, despite the hardships she had faced.

Zelda stood at the head of her throne chamber, the sunset on the horizon caught her eyes. She stared puzzled by the scene. The canvas continued to burn when the skies should have faded to night. Instead of twinkling stars, small black shards scattered across the blaze. The castle guards looked to their Princess for guidance. She nodded at each of her armored men, signally them to gather into battle formation. One guard handed the Princess a thin silver rapier that once belonged to her mother, which she accepted without hesitation. Each of them braced themselves for the event that would alter the balance of the parallel realms forever.

Princess Zelda's long elven ears pricked up, her head angled waiting for the coming storm. A cold chill bit the air, sending shivers down the spines of the Hyrulian guards. The Princess remained focused, her sapphires fixed upon the burning heavens. The light began to fade quickly to darkness. A thick haze of black dust escaped into the throne chamber. Zelda's guard broke momentarily as the smog filled her lungs, her vision partly blurred. She began looking around, watching the scene. She could just about make out shadow beasts rampaging through the chamber, grabbing her men with their large claws. The guards screamed for mercy as their tiny bodies were crushed to death. The Princess watched horrified as her faithful guards were murdered one by one. Their screamed pierced her ears, these pleas of mercy that would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Light shone through the stained-glass windows as the dark haze began to fade. Her vision suddenly became clear, but the horrific scene grew more violent in the light. The shadow monsters were not those of this realm. They were dyed like a raven's feather with a glowing red light pulsing through their dark bodies, lightning symbols tattooed on their skin. The creatures had terrifyingly large claws and huge tomb-like stones for heads. Setting aside her fear, Princess Zelda sieved through her memory, remembering a book she once read about an almost equal lying parallel to Hyrule. 

"These creatures are those that dwell in the Twilight Realm," She spoke softly to her frightened men, "They are unlike any being that inhabits Hyrule. Please be on your guard, may the light of the Goddess be on your side." She hoped her short speech would drive motivation into her terrified guards after each watched their brothers, brutally murdered in front of their eyes. The sounds of their screams, the crushing of their bones and the sight of their corpses lying to rot in their own crimson tears. 

The remaining five guards listening to the plea of their Princess, holding up their weapons but were immediately grabbed by the Twilight beasts. One guard was left dangling by his throat, another pinned to the cold stone floor with a heavy claw crushing his chest. Each of their cries, the screams for mercy froze the young Princess in her tracks. Fear had overcome her body. She couldn't move.

A loud shriek pierced the ears of Zelda and her men. The Princes regained her regal posture, tighten her grip on her silver rapier as her big beautiful sapphires fell upon her new enemy. He stood at the entrance of the throne chamber, two twilight beasts sat at his sides like loyal dogs. They looked very similar to the beasts who had previously attacked, however, their tomb-stone heads were larger, shaped like a perfect circled and engraved with strange symbols.

Zelda stared at the Usurper, he was dressed in a ceremonial cloak and long sleeves with claw-like ribbons fell from the cuffs. His face was completely hidden by a creepy helmet that hugged his identity, resembling a prehistoric creature from the deep. He stared at the Princess peering deep inside her soul, as he took his first step into her throne chamber. As he walked into Hyrule's light she discovered more details to his look. Just like his Twilight beasts, Zant adorned similar pulsing blue symbols on his cloak. A large armored chest mantle sat decorated with dark-colored jewels, paired with a pair of baggy trousers and strange wooden square clogs.

In the Goddess's light, the Usurper looked terrifying and although petrified of his ability, Zelda stood her guard. She had a duty to protect her kingdom, at all costs. With her mother's silver rapier in hand, the Princess pointed it towards her enemy.

"State your business with this realm. This is no place for a Twilight dweller, such as yourself," she held her head high.

Zant let out another piercing shriek, the young woman winced, "It is time for you to choose," he grunted, refusing to remove his helmet, "Surrender or die."

Zelda screwed up her face in disgust at the question, "What if I choose neither?" she queried, humoring the Usurper.

"Oh yes," he continued to taunt, "Perhaps, it is more of a question for the land and people of Hyrule." He turned, looking around the throne chamber at the scene, the Princess followed his gaze. Her heart began to wrench with guilt as she watched her tortured soldiers being crushed to death. Their bones cracking, their petrified screams of mercy ringing in her long elven ears.

The Twilight king turned to her, "Life? Or death?" he grunted. With a heavy heart, Zelda looked above, gazing at the triple Goddess statue. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered to them, small crystal tears clustering at the corners of her sapphires. "Please forgive me." The Princess opened her gloved hand, releasing her treasured silver rapier. The blade fell to the cold stone ground with a loud clank, silencing the murderous scene.

For the good of all those living in the kingdom of Hyrule and to prevent further bloodshed, Princess Zelda surrendered to the Twilight King Zant.

★ ★ ★ 

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits."  
"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the King who rules the Twilight."


End file.
